


Wicked Love

by xPenguinQueenx



Series: Twice college au [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Nayeon is shrek in this fic (You'll understand)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: When Jeongyeon is twenty-two, she makes the worst mistake of her life and finally agrees to room with her best friend.





	Wicked Love

When Jeongyeon is ten, she has her first kiss with a boy named Jimin. He’s rude and makes her want to bang her head against the monkey bars every day when he approaches her on the playground. However, she’s intrigued by the boy who reminds her so much of her best friend, who always calls her out when she’s being bull headed, and so she kisses him.

She likes it, even if he avoids her for the next two years because he claims she gave him cooties. Nayeon tells her much later in life that he often bragged to others about the kiss though, so Jeongyeon counts that as a win.

When Jeongyeon is Thirteen, she realizes that she might be slightly more into girls than is appreciated in her hometown when a girl named Momo is her partner in the local community play. Nayeon and Jihyo, the two who had dragged her to audition for said play in the first place, are the ones to point it out to her. It’s not that she meant to stare. It’s just that, well, Momo is hot.

Nayeon and Jihyo, the two leads of the play (Because of course they are. It’s a musical.) often messed up their lines on purpose so Jeongyeon would have to go over her lines with Momo over and over. It never lead anywhere as Momo instead became one of their best friends and went on to date _her_ best friend.

When Jeongyeon is sixteen, she decides to ask out the pretty new girl that Momo and Sana practically attach themselves to. Her name is Mina and Jeongyeon isn’t sure she has ever seen a girl so pretty before. Well, besides Nayeon.

Mina smells pretty, like lavender, and has the nicest laugh she’s ever heard. She thinks she’s in love for the first time ever.

When Jeongyeon is seventeen, she has her heart broken for the first time. It leaves their little group in a strange position at first, no one quite sure where to stand now that two of their best friends have broken up. Nayeon seems to be the only one with a firm stance on where they stand. She never leaves Jeongyeon’s side.

Mina distances herself at first and Jeongyeon is content with her absence, still hurting over the breakup. The breakup that she had no clue was coming. It isn’t until a few months later that Jeongyeon finally corners the girl, telling her to come back to their lunch table because they all (Jeongyeon included) miss her, that she is offered an explanation.

_“Your heart was never with me, Jeongyeon. At least not fully.”_

Jeongyeon doesn’t understand what Mina means, but let’s it go, desperate just to have Mina back in her life. Nayeon gives the girl glares for the first few days, but they eventually disappear after a few scary glances from Jihyo.

When Jeongyeon is nineteen, she follows Nayeon, Sana, and Momo to college, afraid to be alone. The first year of college is strange. It’s strange, getting used to seeing Jihyo and Mina through a phone screen more often than in person and often with three new additions. It’s strange, rooming with Momo only to end up in Nayeon’s bed more often than her own. It’s strange, watching Sana and Momo realize that they’re in love. It’s strange, realizing that Jeongyeon herself has been in love with her best friend for years.

When Jeongyeon is twenty, she tells Jihyo about her feelings for the first time. She rooms with Jihyo because Momo and Sana obviously want to stay together and Jeongyeon can’t even watch Nayeon change without feeling guilty, much less share everything with her for a year. Jihyo is patient and kind when she eventually breaks down in her arms, flinging snot all over.

Nayeon is miffed for a while, not pleased with being put in a room with her best friend’s ex girlfriend, but eventually gets over it once she starts inviting herself over to Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s room. It’s the opposite in her second year. Instead of Jeongyeon ending up in Nayeon’s bed, Nayeon often ends up in the shorter haired girl’s bed. The guilt leaves Jeongyeon quickly when she realizes that no matter what her feelings are, Nayeon does these type of things because she trusts Jeongyeon and nothing Jeongyeon does or feels will change her trust in her.

When Jeongyeon is twenty-one, she realizes that she sort of loves Jihyo and Mina’s friends that join them. Jeongyeon never really had time to get to know the three younger girls well unless they popped up during their facetime calls and even then the time was limited. Jeongyeon isn’t one to pick favorites, but if she had to pick a favorite, it would be Chaeyoung. She seems to be Mina’s favorite as well.

Nayeon takes the three of them under her wings for some reason and eventually pulls Jeongyeon into her meddling as well. It isn’t long before the three of them are referring to Nayeon and Jeongyeon as Mom and Dad, respectively. It shouldn’t send a weight to Jeongyeon’s stomach when they say things like that because Jeongyeon should be over her thing with Nayeon.

But she isn’t. She doesn’t think she’ll ever be over Im Nayeon.

When Jeongyeon is twenty-two, she makes the worst mistake of her life and finally agrees to room with her best friend.

 

***

 

“Do you think they’re too young to drink?” Nayeon curls around Jeongyeon, practically purring in contentment.

Jeongyeon isn’t entirely sure why she even agreed to room with the older girl because Nayeon still somehow ends up in her bed at night more often than her own just across the room. Tonight was one of those nights.

“Who?” She asks even though she has a pretty decent idea who they’re talking about.

Her arm snakes around Jeongyeon’s waist, bringing the short haired girl closer, “Our children.”

Jeongyeon struggles for a moment, moving her arm under Nayeon’s head to accommodate the older girl. Nayeon sighs into her, resting her head in the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck. She forces herself to relax, hoping Nayeon doesn’t notice how tense she previously was.

“I wasn’t aware we had children,” She responds. The older girl huffs, irritated that Jeongyeon wasn’t playing her game. Jeongyeon initially refuses to give in when she catches the pout the other girls shoots, but can feel her resistance slip when Nayeon releases the fake tears. She can practically hear Sana snickering at her, “I think that as long as they’re responsible, it’s fine.”

Nayeon hums, pleased with that answer.

They lay, silent. Nayeon’s breathing eventually starts to even out and Jeongyeon is left with her thoughts. She wants to ask one more questions before they fall asleep.

“Why are you always in my bed?” It’s been on her mind for years now. The question had started with innocent enough intentions from her, but lately she’s wondered. Did Nayeon feel the same as her?

She grips Jeongyeon tighter, “Does it bother you?”

She answers honestly, “No.”

It seems to be all the reassurance she needed as her grip loosens, “I sleep better with you.”

She doesn’t really understand how, but nods anyways. Jeongyeon gets far too hot with Nayeon constantly cuddled into her. She’s practically on top of her some nights and although Jeongyeon would never even think about moving the girl when she’s sleeping, she isn’t sure how she can be so comfortable with so much heat under the covers.

Jeongyeon won’t complain though.

 

***

 

Jeongyeon is supposed to be studying, but the sound of the library door slamming against the wall grabs her attention. She only catches the tail end of the librarian’s scolding as Chaeyoung sits with a dramatic flare that is usually only reserved for an angry Nayeon or hungry Momo. Jeongyeon is almost afraid to ask what’s wrong, but the girl is talking before she can even get any words out anyway.

“Listen, Jeong, I want to come to you about this like an adult.” She sits up straighter, looking less confident than before. Not that she looked terribly confident in the beginning, “I respect you and I think you’re the coolest person I’ve ever met in my life so I don’t want anything to come between our friendship, but I-”

“Chaeng,” Jeongyeon cuts her off.

The short girl looks embarrassed at her rant, but nods, acknowledging your silent request of her to actually make sense, “I want to ask Mina out.”

Jeongyeon blinks, confused, “Okay?”

Chaeyoung watches her for a few unsettling seconds, as if waiting for more.

“Is-” Jeongyeon closes her book, giving the girl her full attention, “Is there more? I mean, do you want, like, advice?”

Chaeyoung seems just as confused as she is now, “I’m asking for your permission.”

She says it like it should be obvious, but Jeongyeon can’t for the life of her figure out why Chaeyoung would need her permission for that. She had thought the the younger girl might have needed some advice. It wasn’t really a secret that Jeongyeon had tried dating around for years now to get over her best friend and that Chaeyoung hadn’t actually ever dated. It seemed logical that she would come to her favorite confidant for advice.

“Chaeyoung.” The younger girl watches in anticipation, “I know we all joke about me being the dad of the group, but none of you need my permission to date.”

Jeongyeon offers a grin to the girl, but receives a frown in return.

“Sana told me that you’ve been absorbed in everything that is Nayeon for years, but I didn’t think you forgot about your relationship with Mina.”

“I didn’t forget anything,” Jeongyeon informs her, a bit irritated at the tone Chaeyoung has taken with her, “But Mina and I barely made it past six months, Chaeyoung. It was years ago.”

Chaeyoung flops back into her seat, perfect posture forgotten. She seems relieved, but still nervous. Jeongyeon sighs, already exhausted just from watching Chaeyoung release all of her own energy.

“Well, that’s part one down then.” The short girl pulls out a slip of paper from her shirt pocket, “Part two is planning an elaborate scheme to win her heart.”

Jeongyeon snorts, preparing to help the girl with her propstorous plan, “I could help with that.”

Chaeyoung snorts, a look of mock pity crossing her face, “Yeah, no thanks.”

Jeongyeon feels offended immediately, quite familiar with Chaeyoung’s judgement face. The girl is lucky that she’s so cute, otherwise Jeongyeon might have RKO’d her ass already.

“If I’m going to anyone for advice on this, it’s Momo,” She exclaims loudly. Jeongyeon isn’t sure how the boisterous girl hasn’t been kicked out of the library yet, “She’s the one that got the the girl.”

The comment stings, even if it was said in good humor. Chaeyoung immediately seems to realize that Jeongyeon is actually hurt and tries to apologize, but Jeongyeon waves her away. It’s the truth after all. Momo has always been the brave one among the two of them. There’s a reason one of them ended up with the girl of her dreams and the other merely dreams of the girl.

 

***

  


Saturday night dinners are so regular for Jeongyeon and her friends that she gets worried when one of them don’t let the others know if they can’t make it. Many weeks ago, Tzuyu had taken a nap after too many late nights and woken up to the eight of them banging on her door, much to her roommate's chagrin.

This saturday in particular, they’re missing the resident couple that is Sana and Momo for reasons that they refused to release. Chaeyoung takes Momo’s regular seat next to Mina, leaving a small gap at the table between her and Dahyun. Jeongyeon can’t help but wonder if Chaeyoung will try to woo the shy girl tonight. There’s a small part of her that feels surprisingly bitter as she watches their exchanges. Part of her wishes that she never would have fallen for Nayeon and was with Mina instead. It seems that loving Mina would be so much easier, but Jeongyeon never has been one for doing things the easy way.

Dahyun offers a good distraction from her intrusive thoughts, playing a strange song with her and Tzuyu’s spoons. Jihyo and Nayeon look confused at the noise, but you nod along to the beat, silently encouraging the girl to continue.

However, Nayeon seems to grow tired of the relentless beating of the silverware and reaches over to take them from the younger girl. Dahyun is disappointed, but seems to understand why her music has been stopped, offering a nervous grin. Jeongyeon snorts at how Nayeon so obviously softens at the look, taking the immediate smack from her best friend with dignity when she seems disgruntled at her reaction. Jihyo mumbles something about the group being a bunch of children and she can’t really deny it.

“So I have news!” Nayeon stands, holding Jeongyeon’s shoulder for support. The rest of the table’s conversations sizzle out as everyone looks to the oldest girl, “My new play started selling tickets yesterday and I was able to get a few for free for the first show!”

Jihyo immediately jumps up, reaching over Jeongyeon for a ticket when Nayeon pulls them out. Nayeon smiles, pleased with her childhood friend’s excitement. Mina and Chaeyoung are next to reach out and Nayeon makes sure to give Mina extra for Sana and Momo. Tzuyu and Dahyun are the last to get theirs, fighting over who gets the flashier designed ticket.

“Here.” Nayeon offers the last to Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon shakes her head, waving the girl off, “I don’t need it.”

Nayeon blinks, seeming confused, “What? You always come to my shows.”

Jeongyeon hums, “I already bought some.” She hears someone try to conceal a snort, but ignores it in favor of watching her favorite actress, “I got them early from Jennie Kim.”

It isn’t often that Jeongyeon catches her best friend off guard, but it seems that she’s done just that tonight. Nayeon doesn’t seem to know how to react at first, her mouth opening and closing as if she wants to speak. She doesn’t however and reaches in for a hug instead. It’s a bit awkward with Nayeon still towering over her, but Jeongyeon grips her neck tightly anyways as the older girl exhales against her shoulder.

“You’re such a nerd.” Her laugh tickles Jeongyeon’s skin. She tries her best to suppress the shiver she feels coming.

“I know.” She tries to shrug the girl off, but it only makes her hold tighter.

Jeongyeon groans when she hears Dahyun giggle, knowing full well that the others will not let her live this down later.

Jihyo is the one to finally pull Nayeon off of her, sending Jeongyeon a look of mirth. Jeongyeon does her best to look grateful without drawing Nayeon’s attention. She isn’t sure how much longer her heart could have taken Nayeon practically on top of her. It’s already walking a thin line with the girl in her bed every other night.

“How many did you even buy?” Tzuyu questions, ever the inquisitive one.

Jeongyeon shuffles in her seat, feeling uncomfortable when every pair of eyes at the table watch her with curious expressions, “I don’t know. Four?”

Chaeyoung coos, laughter bubbling around the sound.

“I wish my boyfriend was half as sweet as Jeongyeon.” Dahyun’s words send a deep blush to Jeongyeon’s cheeks.

Mina giggles, “She isn’t that great. Trust me.”

Jeongyeon releases a scandalized gasp, truly shocked from Mina’s joke. The two of them often times pretend like their relationship never existed and for Mina of all people to bring it up is strange, “If you aren’t careful, I’ll tell Sana every one of your cheat codes, Mouyi.”

Chaeyoung looks slightly put off at the playful banter, but is placated when Mina giggles into her shoulder. Nayeon scoffs, always irritated when Jeongyeon’s past relationship with Mina is brought up.

“No, you wouldn’t,” Mina says simply.

And she’s right. She wouldn’t dare. It’s too fun to see Sana screech every time Mina beats her in one of Mina’s many video games.

“No,” Jeongyeon admits to her, “I wouldn't.”

There’s a silent moment as Mina and Jeongyeon share a smile. Their waitress appears with their food soon after, allowing the brief silence to fade away as exclamations about dinner take its place. Nayeon is oddly silent considering she was just jumping for joy about her show only minutes ago.

“Hey.” Jeongyeon nudges Nayeon’s leg with her own, “You okay?”

Nayeon shrugs, “Just thinking.”

“About?” She fishes.

The older girl glances at Jeongyeon, resting her gaze on her for a moment before turning to the empty seats across from her, “Momo and Sana.”

Jeongyeon glances away from the girl and follows her gaze. She vaguely notices everyone else in their own respective conversations as well. Mina and Chaeyoung. Jihyo, Tzuyu, and Dahyun.

“It’s weird that they’re not here, “Jeongyeon mumbles, “They’re almost always here.”

“They’ve been weird lately.” Nayeon makes a grab at her hand and Jeongyeon is quick to latch onto her fingers. She isn’t sure why, but Nayeon is seeking comfort and Jeongyeon will always do her best to help with that. Feelings or not, she’s her best friend first, “Have you noticed it?”

Jeongyeon shrugs because, sure she’s noticed that there are more wistful glance at each other than actual hand holding lately, but assumed that they would work it out soon enough. They’re Momo and Sana. They always work it out.

“I’m sure they’re okay,” Jeongyeon tells her.

Nayeon’s eyes meet hers. Jeongyeon feels like the girl is looking right into her soul, “What if they aren’t?”

“Then they will be. Eventually.” Jeongyeon doesn’t like the intense stare she’s receiving. It burns far too much.

Nayeon gaze softens before darting away, “If they don’t make it, Jeong, then what hope do any of us have.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t have an answer for her this time because she had been thinking the same thing.

 

***

 

Sana and Momo have a fight the day before Nayeon’s opening show. It not only leaves the couple stressed, but the lead actress as well. Jeongyeon is forced to switch rooms with Sana for the night because the girl doesn’t want to stay in the same room as Momo. Nayeon throws a fit, not familiar with a room without Jeongyeon anymore, but she eventually convinces her best friend that it’s for the best. Nayeon lets her go, still quite grumpy about the whole ordeal.

Sana isn’t doing as bad as she thought she would be and thanks her multiple times as she collects her things for the night. Jeongyeon promises that it isn’t a big deal, still familiar with the concept of Momo as a roommate.

Sana, cool as cucumber, is the complete opposite of Momo. Momo is an irritated, nervous wreck.

When Jeongyeon gets to the fighting couple’s room, Momo is pacing around the room, obviously deep in thought which is actually quite strange for the girl. When Jeongyeon first questions her, Momo doesn’t seem to even notice her. It take a strong grip on her shoulder from Jeongyeon to calm the Japanese girl.

“You okay?” Jeongyeon asks her.

Momo nods only to frown and shake her head a moment later, “No.”

So Jeongyeon pulls her into a tight hug. Momo is quick to slip her arms around her, sinking into the familiar arms. Jeongyeon can’t count the amount of times she and Momo have been in this exact spot throughout the years. This hug seems much more important than the others.

“I don’t know what to do, Jeong.”

“Tell me what happened, Momo.”

And so Momo does. She tells her how Sana was invited for some internship back in Japan and how Momo offered to pack up and follow the girl back to their home country. Sana hadn’t been happy that Momo was just ready to give up her entire education for her.

“And you know what the real kicker was?” Momo leans back against the wall, eyes following Jeongyeon as she takes a seat on her girlfriend’s bed.

Jeongyeon sinks into the soft mattress. It smells of Sana’s perfume and Momo’s shampoo. Jeongyeon wonders how often they’re both in the same bed at night. It reminds her of Nayeon immediately.

She gives Momo a questioning glance and the girl continues, “She said no.”

“To you?”

“To the internship.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t understand, “Then why are you still arguing?”

Momo shrinks into herself at the reminder of her Sana’s feud, “Sana doesn't like that I was so ready to give everything up just to follow her. Something about being my own person.”

“So,” Jeongyeon wants to make sure she understands, “You were going to give up dance, the thing you love most, for Sana, the person you love the most.”

Momo hums in agreement, “And she said that the person you love should never make you choose that.”

“Oh.”

Jeongyeon wonders what it must be like. To be in a relationship where two people care so much about the other that they’d willingly give up their passion to be with the other. She wonders if Nayeon would ever give up her acting.

Not that Jeongyeon would ever ask her to.

“I still don’t understand why you’re arguing,” Jeongyeon says.

Momo flops down onto her bed, “We really aren’t anymore. She just wanted some space to be angry. She doesn’t like to yell at me so she, like, goes away for a day to cool off.”

Jeongyeon’s old roommate stare wistfully at the picture on her nightstand. It’s of Momo and Sana after their first official date. Jihyo had been the one to take it after being roped into being their designated driver.

“I hope that your little ‘argument’-” Jeongyeon flings her hand quite dramatically, ”-ends tomorrow. I promised Nayeon that we would celebrate her opening night in our room.”

An almost evil smirk makes its way onto the other girl’s face. Jeongyeon predicts the question before it even leaves the younger girl’s mouth, “And how is our favorite little bunny?”

Jeongyeon shrugs, refusing to be dragged into the same old conversation, “She’s fine.”

Momo seems to sense her disinterest, but pushes on, “And have you gotten anywhere on that confession or ar-”  
“No.” Jeongyeon crosses her arms, halting Momo’s words.

Momo shakes her head with a frown, “I don’t know why you don’t think she likes you too.”

Jeongyeon jumps up, heading for the bathroom, “Not having this conversation again.”

She opens the door, ignoring Momo’s shouts of protest. As much as she wishes she was sometimes, Jeongyeon is not Momo she is not nearly as brave and courageous as her friend thinks she is.

 

***

 

“Good God, Jeongyeon. Did you buy the entire store?” Momo eyes the flowers in her hands distastefully.

Sana snorts on the other side of Jihyo, but seems to realize she’s still not talking to Momo and glances away almost shamefully. Jeongyeon doesn’t think she’s been in such an awkward situation since the time Jihyo accused Nayeon of secretly dating the guy she liked back in middle school. She has to mediate now almost as much as she did back then.

“Please stop exaggerating.” Jeongyeon reaches around the bundle of roses to smack at Momo. The nimble girl easily dodges the swipe and cackles at Jeongyeon’s miss.

“I think it’s sweet,” Tzuyu pipes up from the end of the row, “Mom will love them, Dad.”

Dahyun wheezes with laughter as she high fives the now smirking Tzuyu. Chaeyoung smacks a congratulatory pat to the youngest girl’s back, proud of her friend’s comment.

Jeongyeon shakes her head, laying her burning cheek on Jihyo’s shoulder. She receives a pitiful pat on the head from her childhood friend.

Soon, the lights lower in brightness, causing the row of friends to quiet. Jeongyeon is quick to lift her head for a better view. She doesn’t know much about the play itself, but Nayeon has told her enough details to get the gist of the story.

When Nayeon walks out, Jeongyeon hears herself and the rest of the girls gasp in unison. Green. Nayeon is green. Oh my.

Jeongyeon catches the quick wink the girl on stage sends their way. Her heart stutters in her chest and Jeongyeon cannot for the life of her figure out how she can still be so attracted to the girl when she looks like that. Someone nudges her, most likely Jihyo, but Jeongyeon simply can’t find it in her to look anywhere other than the stage.

“Close your mouth, Jeong.” Momo’s whisper snaps her from her daze and she quickly pulls her lips together, embarrassed at her reaction to the actress.

Jeongyeon gives her attention to the stage, to Nayeon, throughout the entire play.

It’s over quicker than she expects. Or maybe she was just enjoying herself so much that time went by quicker. She isn’t sure.

When Nayeon steps forward to take her bow, Jeongyeon is the first to stand. Her friends are quick to follow and although she isn’t screaming her head off like the rest of them, Nayeon’s gaze rests on her first. She smiles brighter than any of the spotlights could have ever hoped to. Had Jeongyeon not had so many years to get used to that beautiful smile, it might have blinded _her_.

When they meet Nayeon backstage, Jihyo is the first to hug the show’s star. The two squeal and speak in theater terms that Jeongyeon only half understands (It’s been a long time since her dabble in the arts), but snap out of their little world when Sana steps forward as well and wraps herself around the two of them. Soon the rest, sans Jeongyeon who is afraid to crush the flowers, rush into the group hug. There’s a short moment where Sana and Momo are pushed against each other and Jeongyeon worries a fight might be in their future, but they merely smile sweetly at each other. Jeongyeon wonders if that means she’ll get her own bed back tonight.

The others back away and Jeongyeon takes the separation as her cue to step forward. Nayeon watches her fondly as she fumbles with the roses for a moment, but patiently waits for Jeongyeon to speak.

“You’re green.” Jeongyeon wants to smack herself for that, but Nayeon laughs, head falling back in joy, “And these-” She shoves the flowers forward, “-are for you.”

Nayeon’s giggles quite down as she takes them, a familiar smile reaching her lips, “Thank you Jeong.”

The older girl step onto her tippy toes and gives Jeongyeon a kiss to the cheek. Jeongyeon can feel the heat pool to her face and can hear the snickers behind her. However, nothing really matter to her besides the grinning girl in front of her.

“No problem,” She rolls on the ball of her feet, swinging her hands awkwardly,” We wanted to take you to dinner. Should we wait for you to… be not green or…”

Nayeon shrugs, “If you don’t mind walking around with me, I could go for some food.”

“It would be my honor.” Jeongyeon offers her arm and Nayeon snakes her own around the offered limb.

“Ew. Gag.”

“It’s like an alternate universe where Shrek and Prince Charming got together.”

“Are we going to get kicked out of the restaurant?”

They ignore their friends.

 

***

 

“I think they messed the story up.” Nayeon wraps Jeongyeon’s arms around her. Jeongyeon pulls the cover up higher, surrounding Nayeon and herself in warmth. Nayeon flicks her hair back, almost hitting her in the face, and Jeongyeon notices a patch of green behind her ear. She scratches at it, pulling the last of it off her skin, “What are you doing?”

“Paint,” She offers her a look at the last of the paint on her index finger and Nayeon thanks her, “Why? Is that not how the original story goes?”

Nayeon shakes her head in the negative, “No, it’s not that.”

“Then what?” Jeongyeon yawns.

Nayeon doesn’t say anything and Jeongyeon wonders if she’s passed out on her. It would be sudden, but not entirely surprising considering the busy day the girl has had. When Jeongyeon has finally given up on a responses, she finally speaks up.

“I think they should have ended up together.”

Jeongyeon blinks, “Elphaba and Glinda?”

Nayeon hums, “There’s just something so nice about their story isn’t there? Best friends and roommates.”

Jeongyeon suddenly feels trapped in her own bed, pushed against the girl she loves. She feels like Nayeon is trying to talk about the thing that she most definitely doesn’t want to talk about, but that doesn’t make sense because Nayeon has never brought it up before. Nayeon doesn’t feel the same way so why would she?

Nayeon grips her hand, intertwining their fingers. Jeongyeon doesn’t know what to say. She panics.

“I guess. Kind of cliche, isn’t it?”

Nayeon’s grip slowly loosens and Jeongyeon knows she said something wrong. She tries to fix it, holding on tighter, “But sometimes cliche is good.”

Nayeon relaxes against her. Jeongyeon doesn’t even know when she had tensed up so much.

“I think so too.” The older girl wiggles back into Jeongyeon until there’s no space between them. Jeongyeon is almost certain the other girl can feel her beating heart speed up.

“Hey, Nayeon?” Jeongyeon whispers into the darkness.

“Yeah?” She whispers back.

Jeongyeon hesitates for only a second,” I love you.”

There is no heitance from Nayeon, “I love you, too.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t know if Nayeon means it like she does, but it doesn’t matter either way. Because even if she only loves her as a friend, it’s enough.

 

***

 

“Chaeng.” The girl startles when Jeongyeon calls for her.

Chaeyoung looks up from her book on the library table and Jeongyeon can’t help but feel like this is all so very familiar.

“Yeah?” She tilts her head in confusion.

Jeongyeon pulls a chair and sits down, sitting up straight, “Did you ever get around to the second part of your plan?”

Chaeyoung gives her a strange look, shaking her head slowly, “For Mina? No, not yet.”

Jeongyeon takes a deep breath, glancing around the room to make sure no one is listening, “I have a plan. But if I help you-” She exhales, “-I need you to help me with Nayeon.”

Chaeyoung blinks twice, “Okay.”

 

***

 

The plan does not go well. It lands Jeongyeon a trip to the hospital and and an angry, green girl next to her.

“I can not believe you, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Nayeon paces from the door to the window and back, “What were you even doing with Mina on the top of the roof?”

Jeongyeon tries to grab the girl when she walks by the hospital bed, but she now only has one good arm and Nayeon is too quick. Jeongyeon isn’t sure exactly how to explain her and Chaeyoung’s plan without it making them look crazy.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to perform tonight,” Is what she settles on saying.

“I don’t care about the play!” Jeongyeon is taken off guard by the sheer volume of Nayeon’s words, “And neither do you apparently since you weren’t even coming to see me. You were- You were with Mina! And I just- I thought-”

The older girl stops in front of Jeongyeon and Jeongyeon doesn’t understand why she’s crying. She’s missed shows before and Nayeon has never made a big deal about it because out of all of their friends, Jeongyeon goes to the most. She goes to see more than even Jihyo, the broadway addict.

“Hey,” She reaches out to wipe away the slowly falling tears, but the actress jerks away before her good hand can reach her, “I’ll come tomorrow night. I promise. No broken arm is going to stop me.”

Nayeon lets out a wet laugh, shaking her head in disbelief, “You really don’t get it, do you?”

Jeongyeon releases a sigh. She doesn’t like when Nayeon is upset, “No, I don’t. Explain it to me, please.”

Nayeon is retreating from her. Not physically of course. The room is too small to allow her to go far, but Jeongyeon can feel her putting up her walls to hide.

“You-” Nayeon stomps the floor angrily as if she were a child, “-are an idiot.”

“I thought you realized that when we were kids.”

“The problem is that you’re in love with Mina!” Finally, Nayeon breaks down and Jeongyeon feels something click into place. It’s like she has finally found the last missing puzzle piece that she’s been looking for to finish her masterpiece.

Jeongyeon slips off the bed and pulls Nayeon into her. It’s awkward, with her cast in the way and Nayeon softly crying into her neck, but Jeongyeon holds tight with the one arm she can use. There are small spots under Nayeon’s eyes where the paint has washed away due to her tears and she looks like an absolute mess but Jeongyeon still thinks she looks beautiful.

“I’m not in love with Mina, Nayeon.” The short haired girl lets go and uses her good hand to raise Nayeon’s chin. “I’m not sure I’ve ever really been in love with Mina. Chaeyoung just needed help confessing to her and I was supposed to lead Mina to the rooftop for her.” Nayeon has stopped the majority of her tears as she watches Jeongyeon with what Jeongyeon thinks might be hope. Wants to be hope. “ She told me a long time ago, after we broke up, that my heart was never fully hers and I really didn’t get it for a long time, but-” Jeongyeon swallows, preparing herself to say what she’s wanted to say for a very, very long time. Nayeon watches in anticipation, “but she meant you, ya know?”

Jeongyeon wipes away the last remaining tears on her best friend’s face. Nayeon lets her this time.

“What do you mean, Jeong?” She grabs Jeongyeon’s hand desperately.

The taller girl laughs nervously, “You know what I’m trying to-”

“Just say it, “Nayeon whispers, “Please.”

There’s a beat of silence, of just Nayeon’s eyes piercing into her, asking a silent question.

“I-” Jeongyeon feels tears rising. She’s so afraid. Afraid of rejection from the one person she’s ever really wanted, “I love you, Im Nayeon.”

A small sob breaks from Jeongyeon’s lips and although she keeps the tears at bay for the most part, the fear grows.

“Oh.” Nayeon looks pleasantly surprised.

“Oh?” Jeongyeon questions, “Oh good or o-”

She doesn’t finish her sentence because _oh good_ indeed.

Nayeon pushes Jeongyeon back into the bed, lips pressed to her own. Jeongyeon can vaguely feel some sharp metal poking into her thigh, but could honestly care less because Im Nayeon is kissing her. Her best friend whom she’s probably been in love with since pre-k is kissing her and Nayeon is so good at it that Jeongyeon doesn’t think it can possibly be real.

When Nayeon pulls away, Jeongyeon chases after her mouth with an embarrassing whine, but she’s waited years for that kiss damn it and will not be ashamed of wanting her. Nayeon, thankfully, seems to find it cute, giggling at the younger girl.

“You’re an idiot because I’ve been in love with you for so long and you didn’t notice and I just thought you didn’t like me back even though Jihyo kept pushing me to say something,” The older girls takes a breath as Jeongyeon paws at her hips, “And then when I finally got the courage to say anything the first time, you come skipping into the lunch room holding hands with Mina of all people? The quietest and most introverted girl we know? She’s the complete opposite of me, Jeong. What was I supposed to think? And then when you started your serial dating it was always the booksmart guys or girls in accounting. I just thought you wouldn’t want the weird theater girl that's too loud.”

The admission breaks her heart. She’s never seen Nayeon so weary in her life before. She’s so used to seeing the girl cocky and full of herself. She hates this look of self deprecation on her and the worst part is that it’s Jeongyeon’s fault.

Jeongyeon hooks her finger in Nayeon’s costume belt, “I’m sorry.”

The green covered girl laughs, “Don’t be. I’m the one who couldn’t get my shit together.”

“No,” Jeongyeon shakes her head, “I’m sorry you ever thought that you weren’t perfect for me.”

Nayeon takes a sharp breath, looking absolutely flustered, “Who taught you to be all romantic?”

Jeongyeon, once again shakes her head, sadly this time, “You are loud and obnoxious, Im Nayeon-”

“Hey!”

“And I love every single minute of it.” Again, Nayeon stops, looking starstruck. No, Jeongyeon thinks, lovestruck would be the better term, “I love when you laugh too loud and attract everyone’s stares because you look beautiful when you’re happy. I love when you’re too damn stubborn because I almost always let things go too easily and you keep me grounded. I love you.”

For a moment, Jeongyeon thinks she’s going to kiss her again, but instead Nayeon smacks her arm, “Stop, you’re going to make me cry again.”

“Ow! My arm is already broke, what is wrong with yo-”

Nayeon stops her with a kiss. Jeongyeon eventually has to break away because she’s smiling too much and they’re mostly just grinning against each other instead of kissing. It should feel strange, but Jeongyeon can’t find it in her to feel anything but happy, “I meant it that night, Jeong. I love you, too.”

 

***

 

When Jeongyeon is twenty-two, she makes the best mistake of her life and finally agrees to room with her best friend.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh man. I really want to write a story from Chaeyoung's pov on the epic step two now.
> 
> Thanks for checking out the story guys! Hope you enjoyed this strange creation.


End file.
